Daisuki
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Ketika persahabatan telah mengikat erat sebelum hangatnya desiran berdebar memeluk benak./Jangan lupakan hari ini karena hari inilah aku memberikan sebelah sayapku untuk bidadari tak bersayap yang lebih dari sangat berharga untukku./#NHFD8/Future


_**DUAR! DUAR!**_

" _Hinata cepat bangun! Jepang diserang terrorist!"_

Seseorang berteriak setelah dua suara ledakkan terdengar.

"Hah?! Hah?! Ayo cepat berlindung!"

 _Aku terduduk di atas ranjangku dengan sepasang tanganku yang dengan cekatan melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku tak lupa kedua mataku melotot ke segala arah hingga akhirnya terpaku pada sebuah objek tampan yang mengenakan sebuah kaus putih dibalut kemeja santai berwarna hitam tak terkancing, celana jeans biru. Laki-laki itu berciri kulit tan, mata biru, rambut pirang terang dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Ia tengah tertawa dengan sangat lepas bersama Hanabi, adikku._

 _Pirang?! Mata biru?! Garis di pipi?!_

"Grrr~ NA-MI-KA-ZE NA-RU-TO!"

"Sadako mengamuk! Ayo kita lari, Hanabi- _chan_!"

 _Sial! Indahnya hari minggu tak seindah fanfiction Fluffy-Romance yang pernah kubaca. Kalian bisa bayangkan bila setiap hari minggu dibangunkan dari tidur cantik dengan aneh dan tergolong tidak manusiawi? Sungguh menyebalkan. Apalagi pelakunya bukan oleh keluarga tetapi oleh teman yang sudah dikenal sebelum hari di mana mengenal tulisan. Sungguh tidak kuat kokoro ini padahal aku tengah bermimpi dimanja oleh bias*ku._

 _Ahh! Bogoshipo*~ Oppa* Eunhy–_

"Hinata! _Oppa Kunyuk-_ mu tidak pernah melihatmu! Cepat mandi kita harus bergegas! Kau ingin kita ketinggalan bus?! Kau tahu pantai Suna itu sangat indah!"

 _Cih! Suara itu. Aku menoleh ke arah jam di atas nakas sebelah ranjangku._

 _Pukul tujuh? Masih ada waktu dua jam. Ketinggalan bus? Yang benar saja._

"Hina–"

"Berisik! Iya aku tahu!" _Ujarku memotong suara cempreng itu lalu segera bangkit dari ranjang kemudian bergegas membersihkan tubuhku. Keberisikan si pirang itu telah memukulku jatuh pada kesadaran karena tingkat kecemprengannya yang mampu membuat kelelawar pemilik telinga penerima gelombang ultrasonic harus menderita tuli seumur hidupnya._

 _Sungguh minggu pagi yang tak indah. Aku tahu hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kelas tiga dan aku juga tidak ingin terlambat, tetapi biaskah aku dibangunkan dengan cara yang normal? Maksudku tanpa ada cara aneh seperti meledakkan banyak balon berurutan, berteriak ada gempa, TELOLET, dan banyak hal aneh semacamnya._

 _Seni itu ledakkan!_

 _Menyebalkan~ mengapa aku terngiang arti seni bagi Deidara-sensei?!_

 _Aku Hyuga Hinata. 18 tahun. Banyak orang terutama laki-laki di sekolahku selalu memandangku dengan liur berjatuhan persis anjing rabies. Aku memiliki tinggi 161 cm, kulit putih yang membuat seluruh gadis di sekolah merasa iri, rambut gelap, hidung mancung yang sesuai dengan bentuk wajahku, bibir sewarna peach, dan sepasang manik amethyst khas keluarga Hyuga._

..

Seorang gadis dengan hanya mengenakan handuk tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan. Beberapa lama memilih akhirnya pilihannya terjatuh pada kaus biru dengan aksen pola air dan sebuah celana _jeans_ hitam ¾ yang kini sudah berada di atas ranjang.

Merasa waktu semakin sempit, Hinata mulai mengenakan pakaiannya agar tidak membuang banyak waktu yang tentunya tidak akan membuatnya tertinggal bus.

 _ **Clek**_

"Kenapa lama sekali– Hi-na-ta?"

 _ **Clek**_

Pintu terbuka namun kembali tertutup dengan cepat sebelum Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di balik punggungnya untuk mengaitkan pengait _bra_ hitam yang sudah hampir terpasang.

" _Tunggu?! Suara tadi?!"_ Membatin sesaat hingga…

"NA-RU-TO!"

… teriakannya lepas begitu saja setelah ia sadar siapa yang melihatnya dengan kondisi tengah memakai _bra_.

..

Di balik pintu kamar Hinata terlihat pemuda yang namanya baru saja diteriakkan dengan penuh semangat membara masa muda(?) oleh gadis dari dalam kamar. Jantungnya terpacu cepat bagai telah berlari kencang, napas terengah serta wajah memerah juga sedikit bulir keringat membasahi dahinya.

 _Beruntung aku bisa melarikan diri, kalau tidak aku bisa tidak hadir untuk acara perpisahan._

 _Melihat benda bulat itu seperti melihat sepasang mata Medusa* yang melotot padaku dan membuatku terdiam mematung sesaat, tetapi tentunya yang seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mematung lama karena aku bukan laki-laki mesum. Ya! Aku bukan laki-laki mesum!_

 _Kurasakan daerah bibir atasku terasa basah lalu aku pun mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku._

 _Are?! Darah?! Aku mimisan?!_

 _Tak kusangkal sudah sebesar itu. Dulu sewaktu kecil kami mandi bersama ukurannya… ukurannya tidak sebesar itu, bahkan cenderung datar._

 _Apakah waktu sudah lama berlalu? Mengapa terasa sangat cepat? Mengapa bisa sebesar itu– Hell! Pikiranku semakin aneh! Sepasang benda bulat yang menggantung itu… Oh shit! How could this happen to me?!_

 _Aku tidak mesum– aku hanya normal!_

 _Bulat… menggantung… terlihat kenyal– Oh Kami-sama! Maafkan kenistaan diri ini._

 _..._

 _.._

 _ **Daisuki**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Special to NHFD8|Future**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, OOC, Typo, NoEBI, SliceOfLife, ManyMore_

 _..._

 _.._

Pagi yang indah selalu dinanti oleh semua entitas yang ada untuk menikmati segarnya udara pagi, hangatnya sinar mentari yang sangat baik untuk kesehatan, berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga juga termasuk seperti yang dua muda-mudi berbeda gender juga warna rambut di trotoar. Berjalan bersisian dengan tas yang cukup besar berada di punggung mereka menuju sekolah yang menjadi _meeting point_ untuk acara perpisahan kelas _XII._

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sembari melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala juga sesekali bersiul kecil. Sepasang iris _sapphire_ bak dalamnya _marita*_ nun biru miliknya beberapa kali melirik ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sisinya. Benak pemuda itu semakin kacau tentang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah bersamanya di hari indah sampai dengan hari terburuk di sepanjang jalan hidupnya selama 18 tahun.

Ada sebuah pertanyaan dari _statment_ itu. Mengapa pikirannya agak kacau?

Bayangkan bila sosok yang sudah bersama kita lebih dari separuh hidup kita akan berada di tempat yang berbeda. Tentunya akan merasa kehilangan. Sosok Hinata sudah ada bersamanya sebelum ia bisa membaca, berada di taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, dan sekolah menengah atas yang sama juga kelas yang selalu sama seolah mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.

Benang merah tak kasat mata melingkari jari manis mereka tanpa satu pun dari keduanya kehendaki.

Beralih pada Hinata. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata masih merasa kesal dengan minggu paginya kali ini. Wajah tertekuk, kedua pipi yang mengembung seperti hamster yang menampung makanannya dalam mulut, dan sorot mata tajam solah memvisualkan kemarahan namun justru menampilkan mimik wajah imut nan manis khas ABG pra dewasa.

Dibangunkan dengan cara aneh, tak sengaja terlihat Naruto saat memakai pakaian, bahkan sempat terbesit sebuah kalimat nista di batinnya seperti…

" _Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Oppa karena si Baka itu sudah melihat sebagian tubuhku. Huaaa... Oppa!"_

… Ya! Cukup nista untuk orang normal yang tidak memiliki rasa fanatisme pada suatu hal.

"Hinata~ jangan marah aku tidak tahu kalau kau tengah bertemu dengan _etto… Oppa Kunyuk-_ mu itu. Maafkan aku _._ " Naruto berujar demi menutupi kesalahannya meski tak tahu bahwa penyebutan nama _bias_ gadis itu salah. Sungguh ironi nasib pemuda pirang kelebihan semangat di sana.

"Jangan berbicara padaku! Aku sedang marah padamu!" Panggilan manja yang dilakukan dan kesalahan penyebutan nama _bias_ nya dari Naruto dibalas ketus oleh Hinata yang masih merasa sebal.

Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan hari ini, hari di mana perpisahan akan terjadi, namun seperti kata pepatah _"Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan"_ , kalimat tetaplah kalimat yang tetap memiliki arti. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, kita juga ditakdirkan untuk berpisah. Seperti siklus kehidupan yang berlaku untuk pemilik jantung yang berdetak. Tak ada sesuatu yang selalu bersama sepanjang kehidupan selama masih ada kejadian yang disebut kematian.

Lama keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan–tepatnya Hinata yang diam karena Naruto tetap seperti biasa cerewet dan penuh semangat, namun terbalik untuk Hinata yang hanya diam tak bersemangat hari ini. Hingga tak terasa oleh Naruto bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

" _Ah!_ Sudah sampai. Itu dia bus kita!" Naruto berseru saat melihat beberapa bus yang terparkir di lapangan parkir sekolahnya.

Tak jauh dari sana juga sudah ada banyak siswa-siswi seangkatannya yang akan mengikuti acara perpisahan. Ada Shikamaru yang tengah menguap malas, Chouji dengan keripik kentangnya, Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berdebat ringan juga banyak lainnya.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung berkumpul dengan teman-teman sepergaulan mereka masing-masing. Naruto dengan siswa laki-laki, Hinata dengan siswa perempuan.

Tak lama setelahnya sesosok guru mengambil alih perhatian semua murid untuk menertibkan semua murid untuk masuk ke dalam bus dengan tertib. Guru berwajah malas seolah mati segan hidup tak mau masih terperangkap oleh ilusi kehidupan yang menyesatkannya bernama Hatake Kakashi. Guru yang disebut _Ikemen*_ oleh banyak siswi dan para guru perempuan, baik yang lajang, janda mau pun yang sudah bersuami.

..

Bus sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan standar sesuai peraturan lalu lintas yang berlaku. Di dalam bus, terlihat Hinata tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang bergaya _pony-tail_ dengan manik biru yang indah.

" _Ne_ Hinata. Apa kali ini kau akan terpisah dari Naruto?" Tanya gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino.

 _Terpisah?_ Mendengar itu seperti ada sebuah benda tumpul yang menghantam gadis bersurai _indigo_ bernama Hinata. Tak sedikit pun ia berpikir untuk terpisah dari pemuda pirang berisik yang selalu ada mengisi ruang kosong dalam tiap harinya.

Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak kunjung merespons apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ino.

"…ta, Hinata!"

"Eh?!"

"Kau melamun? Atau kau merasa tak sehat?" Ino telah memanggil Hinata beberapa kali hingga sebuah sentakan suara yang mampu didengar beberapa bangku dari tempat mereka, membuat gadis itu menjadi atensi dari beberapa murid yang satu bus dengannya.

"Ti-tidak apa. Aku hanya lupa menutup jendela kamarku tadi." Berkilah demi mengungkiri bahwa pertanyaan Ino membuat gadis itu cemas.

"Sepertinya kau kurang cairan. Minumlah." Ucap Ino seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hinata setelah menerima air itu lalu pandangannya beralih pada penjuru bus hingga sepasang netra _lavender_ nya bersirobok dengan sepasang _sapphire_ bertatapan khawatir milik pemuda yang secara tiba-tiba membuat pikirannya berantakan.

Beberapa detik manik keduanya bersirobok, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dengan gurat merah jambu yang terlihat samar dan debaran jantung yang mendadak meningkat.

 _Kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh seperti ini?_ Batinnya bertanya setelah saling menatap dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

..

Beberapa jam kemudian bus yang mereka tumpangi sampai pada tujuan.

Pantai Suna. Udara pantai yang panas, bau lautan yang khas, dan teriknya mata hari yang hampir pada puncak kepala tak melunturkan semangat dari semua orang yang baru saja turun dari bus.

"Baiklah. Semua berbaris sesuai kelompok yang sudah ditentukan oleh kalian beberapa hari lalu." Ucap salah seorang guru.

Suasana agak sedikit gaduh lantaran saling memanggil nama teman sekelompok mereka masing-masing dan perlu beberapa menit untuk mereka kembali berbaris tertib sesuai kelompok yang terdiri dari lima orang.

Naruto terlihat berdiri paling depan dalam barisan. Dikelompoknya ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee. Kemudian di sebelah kelompoknya ada Hinata, Ino, Temari, Sakura dan Tenten.

Seorang guru yang sudah mengambil komando memberikan instruksi untuk semua kelompok. Memerintahkan semua siswa untuk membawa barang yang berat pada siswa dan memberikan barang-barang ringan pada siswi.

Setelah memberikan instruksi awal mereka berjalan masuk dengan tertib ke dalam penginapan besar yang sudah disewa oleh pihak sekolah.

Sesampainya di kamar kelompok masing-masing, semuanya langsung membenakan barang-barang mereka dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai acara yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh sekolah.

Di kamar kelompok pemuda pirang dan keempat temannya. Terlihat mereka tengah bermalas-malasan sambil meminum sekaleng minuman soda.

"Segaranya!" Seru semuanya minus laki-laki pirang setelah menenggak minuman soda.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari perpisahan sekolah." Shikamaru berujar sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar.

 _Waktu akan terasa cepat berlalu kala kita menikmati tiap detik yang terjadi._

"Aku masih ingat ada siswa berambut coklat datang pada upacara pembukaan bersama seekor anjing putih dengan ukuran yang bersaing dengan harimau." Celetuk Chouji sambil membuka sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Dan aku masih ingat ada anak laki-laki pirang yang selalu menempel pada seorang gadis dari sekolah dasar." Ucap Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Tak mendapat respons apa-apa dari Naruto membuat keempat temannya merasa heran. Pasalnya Naruto sudah terkenal dengan semangat yang besar meski tak semengerikan Lee.

"Naruto!"

" _Ah!_ Ada apa? Ya, sudah sangat cepat ya, tiga tahun ini." Naruto berujar cepat dengan sikap yang terbilang gugup namun masih bisa terkendali.

"Jadi besok pagi sekali kau benar-benar akan berangkat keluar negeri?"

"Eh?! Kau akan keluar negeri? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu?!" Kiba langsung heboh setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tentang Naruto yang akan pergi jauh.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Saat ini waktunya mereka tahu." Shikamaru kembali bersuara.

Naruto terlihat mengembuskan napas dengan berat lalu menoleh ke arah Lee, Kiba dan Chouji menatap serius ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Baiklah. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Kiba, mulutmu seperti ember setiap saat. Itu membuatku tidak percaya bila aku cerita padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba yang langsung tertohok dan pundung di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Chouji, kau bisa disuap dengan sebungkus keripik kentang. Itu terbukti saat aku menyuapmu demi mengetahui rahasia besar Shikamaru tentang dia yang masih mengompol sampai kelas lima SD." Seketika Chouji berhenti mengunyah saat merasakan aura intimidasi dari Shikamaru.

"Untuk diriku tidak ada alasan kan, Naruto- _kun_?" Lee berujar memberikan citra baik pada Naruto.

Si pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tentu ada. Saat kau tengah bersemangat kau bisa lupa segalanya. Bahkan kau pernah secara tidak sadar kaumengaku tengah memakai pakaian dalam wanita." Naruto membantah pencitraan yang dilakukan Lee.

Sekejap mata, Lee sudah berada di sisi Kiba dan pundung bersamaan.

"Jadi kau tetap tak ingin memberitahu mereka?" Shikamaru mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanya yang begitu saja membuat Naruto menjadi atensi dari ketiga laki-laki yang baru saja terlepas dari kepundungannya.

Ketiga laki-laki itu masih menatap Naruto dengan penuh tuntutan, meski hati merasa masih merasa tertohok karena pengakuan Naruto tentang mereka namun tak ada pilihan untuk menghindari tetapan-tatapan dari temannya membuat pemuda itu bersedia menceritakan pada mereka.

..

Suasana aula begitu ramai. Saat ini adalah acara berkumpul yang sudah dijadwalkan.

"Baiklah. Untuk _game_ pertama ini _sensei_ jelaskan _._ " Seorang guru berbekas luka horizontal pada pangkal hidungnya berujar mengambil atensi seluruh murid. Umino Iruka.

"Peraturannya mudah. Kalian hanya perlu berpasangan untuk mencari sebuah jarum yang berada di aula ini." Iruka- _sensei_ berujar sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh aula.

"Total ada 20 jarum. _Sensei_ sudah menghitung jumlah kalian bila berpasangan, yaitu 40 kelompok." Lanjut Iruka menjelaskan sistem permainannya.

"Untuk yang tidak dapat menemukan satu pun jarum akan bertugas untuk memasak makan malam dan membersihkan kamar tidur semua kamar yang menemukan jarum di esok pagi." Seketika aula terasa bising dengan apa yang diucapkan Iruka.

"SILAKAN CARI PASANGAN DAN SEGERA TEMUKAN JARUM-JARUM ITU DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!" guru berbekas luka di pangkal hidung itu berseru memulai _games_ yang sangat aneh untuk semua murid.

Mengetahui bahwa _games_ sudah dimulai, semua siswa berhamburan memilih pasangan untuk permainan ini.

Di antara kegaduhan itu terlihat seorang pemuda pirang merasa panik karena belum memiliki pasangan. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sudah terlihat teman sekelompoknya sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Shikamaru berpasangan dengan Chouji sedangkan Lee dengan Kiba.

Nasib sial jumlah ganjil adalah saat dibagi angka genap.

Secara insting takut kalah dan membersihkan kamar, Naruto langsung mengait tangan siapa pun yang dapat ia jangkau.

 _ **Tap**_

Seperti _deja vu._

Sepasang _sapphire_ biru itu kemabali bersirobok dengan manik _amethyst_ yang sangat ia kenali.

Perasaan keduanya berdesir aneh manakala tanpa mereka sadari jemari mereka saling menggenggam erat jemari masing-masing.

"KALIAN DIBERIKAN WAKTU 30 MENIT UNTUK MENEMUKAN JARUM. DIMULAI DARI... SEKARANG!" Iruka- _sensei_ menyuarakan permainan yang baru saja dimulai.

Mendengar seruan Iruka- _sensei_ membuat dua muda-mudi yang masih saling menggenggam erat jemari masing-masing itu tersentak lalu melepaskan genggaman dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sembari menutupi perasaan gugup yang keduanya rasakan.

 _Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?_ Hinata membatin sembari mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah dadanya, tepat pada deguk jantungnya yang mulai meningkat drastis.

"Sepertinya ini kali terakhir."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Hinata berujar setelah mendengar samar ucapan lirih Naruto.

"Tidak. Ayo kita cari. Aku tidak ingin membereskan banyak kamar." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk mencari jarum dan menyelamatkan diri dari berberes.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam seraya berjalan mengikuti pemuda pirang yang menarik lengannya.

Pikirannya masih berkecamuk karena pertanyaan Ino siang tadi dan apa yang ia dengar saat berada di depan kamar pemuda itu.

..

Setelah _game_ mencari jarum berakhir semua murid diberikan kebebasan hingga malam, suasana begitu ramai di pekarangan penginapan luas itu.

Ada yang berbincang ria, menyanyi dan bermain gitar, hanya duduk bersantai, dan ada juga yang tengah melakukan permainan aneh.

Di antara ramainya suasana terlihat Hinata yang hanya duduk bersantai sembari meminum teh hangat.

Gadis yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus _pink_ lengan pendek beraksen kelinci dan celana pendek selutut itu kembali meminum tehnya sedikit.

"Hinata- _san,_ kau melihat Naruto- _kun_?" Seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau menginterupsi Hinata.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Lee- _kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Dia menghilang sejak waktu bebas ini dimulai. _Ah_. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hinata- _san_." Setelah berujar demikian Lee langsung berjalan pergi kembali mencari Naruto.

Sepeninggal Lee. Kini Hinata merasa khawatir di mana Naruto saat ini berada. Gadis itu langsung berjalan mencari pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sangat lama.

Berjalan ke arah pantai, ia melihat jejak telapak sandal yang masih membekas di atas pasir pantai.

Hinata berjalan mengikut jejak itu. Benaknya mengatakan Naruto pergi keluar dari penginapan.

Lima menit mengikut jejak sandal di atas pasir membawa Hinata berada pada mercusuar, di sana terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berjaket oranye dan celana _training_ hitam duduk sambil menatap jauh lautan.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Naruto?" Hinata berujar saat sudah cukup dekat dengan Naruto.

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat Naruto segera menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Kau selalu bisa menemukanku saat kuingin sendiri._ Naruto membatin seraya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit tuk diartikan.

"Naruto?" Hinata kembali bersuara setelah hanya mendapat tatapan yang tak ia mengerti.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Naruto berujar cepat setelah tersadar dengan dirinya yang menatap Hinata dalam.

"Lee- _kun_ mencarimu, _Baka._ " Hinata berujar ketus membuat Naruto hanya bisa memberi senyuman aneh karena keketusan itu.

"Teknologi sudah maju tetapi tidak dimanfaatkan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dari saku jaket.

"Jangan cari aku. Aku sibuk." Pemuda itu langsung berucap demikian saat panggilannya terjawab oleh seseorang di seberang sana lalu memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah duduk bersandar pada dinding mercusuar sambil menatap laut.

"Salahkah bila aku menemani sahabatku?" Hinata bersuara cepat dan membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket?" Si pirang itu langsung membuat pertanyaan yang mengalihkan. Tercubit rasanya bila dirinya disebut sahabat.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto menggeleng kecil seraya melepas jaket oranye yang ia kenakan lalu membungkus tubuh bagian depan Hinata dengan jaketnya.

"Na-nati kau masuk angin, Naruto." Ujar Hinata sedikit tergagap gugup karena tindakan Naruto. Perasaannya terasa aneh, berdesir berdebar, dan terasa hangat.

"Di dekat tempatmu duduk ada kecoak."

"Kyaaa!" Hinata langsung berdiri dari tempatnya setelah mendengar Naruto berujar datar tak semangat namun terasa serius.

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto langsung mengapai lengan Hinata dan menariknya terjatuh di depan Naruto. Tepatnya Hinata terduduk diantarai kedua kaki Naruto.

Tak berselang dua detik, Naruto langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Hinata dan menaruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher kanan Hinata.

 _Semakin hangat._ Itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Memang keduanya sering saling mendekap satu sama lain, namun kali ini dekapan Naruto terasa sangat berbeda.

Perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan, meningkatkan debar namun menenangkan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku masuk angin setidaknya biarkan aku seperti ini." Naruto berujar lirih yang masih mampu didengar Hinata.

Kini hanya suara ombak dan semilir angin berembus memenjara keduanya. Tak ada yang bersuara antara Naruto mau pun Hinata.

Detak jantung yang menggema dalam diri menjadi senandung yang menemani keduanya, seolah menjadi melodi untuk keduanya berkomunikasi.

Perlahan Hinata mulai menyandarkan punggungnya atas dada bidang Naruto seiring kepalanya yang mulai bersandar pada kepala Naruto yang berada tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya.

"Naruto..."

" _Hm_?"

"Kenapa aku tahu kau akan pergi dengan sendirinya?" Hinata bertanya disela-sela keheningan.

"Dari mana kautahu tentang itu?" Bukan jawaban yang Hinata dapat, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan yang didapat.

"Aku mendengar suara Kiba- _kun_ saat aku baru keluar kamar siang tadi. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto." Hinta menjawab dan segera menuntut sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata yang kini menatap dalam pada iris _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab. Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu, Hinata." Naruto pun menatap dalam _amethyst_ indah Hinata.

"Siapa aku untukmu?" Pertanyaan Naruto langsung begitu saja membuat manik _amethyst_ itu bergetar.

"K-kau adalah sahabatku, laki-laki yang aku kenal lebih dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri, laki-laki yang selalu ada untukku, kau seperti saudara, kau laki-laki yang–"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi sahabatmu, aku tak ingin seperti saudara untukmu. Aku ingin lebih dari itu semua." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata seraya kedua telapak tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Hinata.

Perlahan Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata sembari netra sebiru biru _marita_ itu mengunci iris khas keluarga Hyuga.

"Aku ingin pergi darimu sebagai sahabat dan aku pasti akan kembali namun bukan sebagai sahabatmu, tetapi sebagai Naruto yang mencintai Hyuga Hinata dengan sangat. Aku mencintai Hyuga Hinata."

Tak banyak yang Hinata mengerti saat ini. Setelah mendengar kalimat bermakna dalam terlontar dari mulut Naruto membuatnya lupa akan semua yang ia sukai dari hal favoritnya.

Sepasang _amethyst_ itu membulat.

Kini yang Hinata lihat adalah kelopak mata Naruto yang menutup netra biru indah di sana.

 _Ciuman pertamaku._

Rasa hangat bibir Naruto yang menekan bibirnya menjalarkan perasaan hangat dalam diri gadis sulung Hyuga itu.

Berjuta hal kebersamaan dirinya dengan Naruto tervisualkan dalam benaknya. Naruto yang selalu ada saat ia sedih, Naruto yang selalu ada saat ia senang, Naruto yang selalu mengisi setiap harinya. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, dan hanya Naruto.

Perasaan ini... perasaan ini sangat mendesir hati Hinata. Dengan pasti Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto. Membalas kecupan demi kecupan hangat nan mendebarkan.

Keduanya masih saling menatap keindahan mata masing-masing setelah beberapa detik lalu kecupan-kecupan itu berakhir. Rona merah jambu setia menghiasi pipi keduanya setelah kecupan pertama terjadi hingga sekarang.

"Itu yang pertama untukmu, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil seiring sepasang mata indahnya melirik ke arah kiri demi menghindari tatapan mata Naruto, setelah pemuda itu berujar pelan yang hanya bisa didengarnya.

"Hinata, maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku? Janji yang kautepati setulus hati..." Naruto menatap teduh wajah ayu Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"... berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku empat tahun kemudian." Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Hinata yang lebih kecil darinya, menariknya dengan perlahan lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Na-naruto, kurasa a-aku juga–"

"Jangan katakan sekarang, Hinata. Kau harus mengatakan itu empat tahun lagi." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Suara Hinata yang bergetar terdengar dari dada bidang Naruto.

"Tunggulah saat aku kembali." Bukan maksudnya untuk menggantung perasaan, tetapi ia hanya tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu di saat ia masih belum bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan.

" _Hiks... hiks.. hiks._ " Naruto bisa merasakan kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan mulai basah oleh air mata Hinata.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya seiring isakan Hinata yang semakin keras.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata dan membisikkan kata.

 _Aku pasti kembali pada gadis yang sudah kukenal jauh, sangat jauh dari hari ini._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal indah bernilai tinggi, tetapi aku telah memutuskan akan membuat hal indah bersamamu._

 _Jangan berhenti memikirkanku karena aku pasti akan selalu memikirkanmu._

 _Jangan lupakan hari ini karena hari inilah hari aku memberikan sebelah sayapku untuk bidadari tak bersayap yang lebih dari sangat berharga untukku._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **FIN**_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Omake**_

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang gelap berpakaian berupa kemeja putih berbalut blazer hitam, rok pendek di atas lutut dan sepatu _hills_ hitam berjalan cepat di koridor bangunan besar bertuliskan Universitas Konoha. Gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata itu berjalan cepat keluar gedung lalu langsung berlari manakala ia sudah berada di luar bangunan.

Tujuannya adalah sebuah taman yang sudah ada saat ia masih kecil.

Ia berlari tak peduli bahwa sewaktu-waktu sepatu _hills_ yang ia kenakan bisa membuatnya terjatuh.

Sepanjang jalan masih terlihat ramai dengan banyak siswa-siswi sekolah yang tengah berjalan pulang.

Hinata melihat ke kiri dan kanan namun sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung terpantul dalam sepasang permata indah miliknya.

 _Di mana dia?_ Batinya bertanya kala ia tak menemukan sosok yang mengacaukan pikirannya selama empat tahun ini.

Seseorang yang begitu saja hilang di hari malam pertama hari perpisahan sekolah.

..

Bunga sakura berhamburan tertiup angin menghiasi jalanan di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo.

Bunga perlambang janji. Bunga dengan keindahan singkat namun selalu menepati janjinya tuk selalu bermekaran di awal musim semi.

Di antara kelopak demi kelopak bunga sakura di jalanan. Terlihat sepasang sepatu pantofel yang menapak langkah demi langkah. Sang pemilik adalah seorang laki-laki pirang berusia 22 tahun, bersetelan jas hitam.

Sepasang mata beriris biru itu menyelidik tiap sudut jalanan. Mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada kawasan itu sejak empat tahun lalu ia meninggalkannya.

Cukup lama melangkah, sepasang kaki itu berhasil membawanya pada sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi tujuannya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat sosok seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ berdiri membelakanginya dengan kepala menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seolah mencari sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mendekati gadis yang tengah berdiri di sana.

Sesampainya di belakang sang gadis, pemuda itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sebelah kanan gadis itu.

" _Tadaima,_ Hinata."

Sepasang manik Hinata membulat sempurna. Hangat pelukan ini sama dengan empat tahun lalu, suara yang dulu _cempreng_ kini sudah merendah khas suara lelaki dewasa.

" _Hiks... hiks.. hiks_." Hinata terisak. Perasaannya sangat bahagia. Dengan cepat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang si lelaki.

" _O-okaeri,_ Naruto." Pelukan yang terasa semakin erat dirasa Hinata.

Sembari terisak Hinata berujar...

" _ **Daisuki."**_

..

..

..

..

..

 **Woahh.. ini kedua kali ikut event NHFD**

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, karena sejujurnya aku buat cerita ini penuh dengan tekanan dunia nyata jadi inspirasi kabur-kaburan deh.**

 **Berikut sebuah kata asing yang pertama kali kugunakan:**

Bias: Istilah terhadap favorit dalam dunia K-Pop.

Oppa: Sebutan laki-laki lebih tua dari bahasa Korea.

Bogoshipo: Bahasa Korea yang berarti kangen, rindu.

Medusa: Salah satu dari mitologi Yunani. Dalam mitologi diceritakan siapa pun yang menatap matanya akan berubah menjadi batu.

Marita: Bahasa latin, persamaan dari Marisa yang berarti lautan.

Ikemen: Lelaki tampan = Ikeru(Tampan) + Men(Lelaki)

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Seperti biasa..**_

 _ **Yang mau review silakan review, yang mau curhat silakan curhat, yang mau flame silakan deh.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_


End file.
